


Leather, Polish, Cologne

by dragonyfox



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Service Submission, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good boy,” Enjolras said breathlessly, “very good boy. Give me two seconds and I’ll give you your treat.”</p><p>Was the boot kissing not his treat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather, Polish, Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my datemate

 

Enjolras hadn’t been sure at first when Grantaire had shyly admitted to his kink, but Grantaire had been so quietly enthusiastic, which was entirely out of character for him, that Enjolras had agreed to it. He’d put stipulations up: no pain, no name calling, no cruel words. After the first scene, they could talk again, but Enjolras wanted this to go smoothly and he didn’t want Grantaire to drop if he could help it.

Grantaire had agreed, and immediately ordered supplies for the scene.

“This requires supplies?” Enjolras asked incredulously. “I already have-“

“Yes, Enjolras,” Grantaire said, rolling his eyes, “I want to do this right, so I need more than just what you already have. Don’t worry, I won’t spend more than thirty bucks.”

So Enjolras let the subject drop until the package arrived, and now he was standing next to the couch, holding a box and waiting for Grantaire to set his tablet aside and look up.

“Hello, mon ange, what’s up?” Grantaire said, focusing on his screen still.

“I think the package you ordered a few days ago arrived.”

Grantaire’s hand twitched and sent a line scurrying across the screen. He ctrl+z’d and saved his work before turning around and eagerly taking the box from Enjolras.

“Fuck yes, when can we do this?”

Enjolras checked his phone calendar- he had a thing with Jehan in the afternoon, something to do with coordinating with Patron-Minette? It might just be lunch. Enjolras had forgotten to fill in the subject line again. But his entire morning was free, so he could sleep in if he wanted.

“If you’re comfortable, we could do this tonight.”

Grantaire beamed and started unpacking the box immediately. “Sir, it would be best if you were wearing your boots while I shine them, I think.”

Enjolras smiled. “Good puppy, minding your manners. I suppose you’re really as eager for this as you said you were. I’ll go change my shoes, you set up near My Chair.”

“Yes sir!”

Grantaire scrambled for the brown, ugly recliner that Enjolras refused to throw out because it was comfortable and His Chair (everyone used capital letters when speaking of His Chair), while Enjolras walked to their bedroom and hunted down his boots from the pile of shoes and socks in the corner of the room.

When he returned to the living room, Grantaire had stripped, placed the supplies that he’d bought spread out on a newspaper on the coffee table, and was kneeling in front of His Chair with his hands behind his back, which was perfectly straight.

Enjolras was kind of impressed, honestly. He usually had to nudge Grantaire out of a slouch at the beginning of a scene.

Slowly, he walked to His Chair, letting his feet fall heavily. He saw Grantaire’s breath hitch, and when he was close enough, he could see that he was half hard. Enjolras was quickly warming up to this kink.

“Such a good boy,” Enjolras purred, scritching Grantaire’s head with his nails. “You got ready so quickly, and I didn’t even have to correct your posture. If you keep up the good behavior, you’ll earn a treat.”

“I live to serve, sir,” Grantaire replied.

Enjolras sprawled in his chair, and gently set his boot in Grantaire’s lap. “Go ahead.”

Grantaire reverently skimmed his fingers from the toe, along the instep, and up to the ankle of his boot. His eyes were wide and dark, and he dropped a kiss on the toe before reaching for a damp cloth and running it all over the boot. Then he paused.

Enjolras regretted not having done research on this one. What was Grantaire waiting for?

“The boots have to dry before I can apply polish, sir,” Grantaire said, as if anticipating his confusion.

“Carry on, puppy,” Enjolras said. It was as close to a thank you as he could get without breaking character.

After a moment, Grantaire picked the damp cloth back up, and used the clean side to pick up some polish from the tin. Slowly, methodically, he rubbed the polish on in small circles. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Grantaire so focused, but it felt different. Grantaire was almost hyper focused on Enjolras’ boots, and if he’d known about this kink sooner, he absolutely would have done this long ago.

.

Grantaire had known about his boot thing since he was a teenager. Watching Star Wars was a bit of a revelation: not only had he discovered he was bi as fuck, he’d discovered his huge hard-on for boots. He’d kept it quiet. None of his datemates before Enjolras had known about his boot thing. He was rather proud that he’d managed to keep it out of his drunken rants for so long.

Hell, he’d even told Enjolras sober. And honestly, only because Enjolras had been so fastidiously nonjudgmental when it came to kinks.

And here he was, living his dream. Shining those obnoxiously distracting docs that Enjolras wore so often. Grantaire loved these stupid shoes so much. They were just so- they were just-

He lost his train of thought, and focused on coating the boot in polish.

When it was finally coated, he gently and reluctantly set it aside and replaced it with Enjolras’ other boot, and repeated the process. Wipe down, wait for it to dry, coat with polish.

He could hear Enjolras chattering, though he only caught a few words. “Good puppy… good job… so good for me.”

The praise made him burn all over. It made him want to curl up at Enjolras’ feet for eternity. It made him want to do the best fucking job shining these ridiculous boots as he fucking could.

“Grantaire, kiss me,” Enjolras said in That Voice. It was a shade off from the voice he used at rallies, and immediately got Grantaire’s attention.

“Yes sir,” he said, and knelt up to kiss Enjolras on the mouth.

“Good puppy,” Enjolras said when he pulled back. “My boots are going to look lovely when I go to lunch with Jehan tomorrow. Or meet with Jehan and Montparnasse to discuss coordinating with Patron-Minette, I’m not actually sure which it is. You know that Montparnasse is going to know that I wasn’t the one to shine these, though, right?”

Grantaire’s stomach curled in pride. “Sir?”

“Montparnasse and I go way back,” Enjolras explained. Grantaire already knew that. “He knows how awful I am at taking care of my leather. He’s stolen my jacket to make it nice again. Personally, I think I’m lucky I got the thing back.”

“I love your jacket,” Grantaire blurted.

Enjolras smiled. “I know you do, darling. My point is that Montparnasse is going to know you shined my boots for me, and I can’t think of a better way to show off how much I appreciate this than letting him see your hard work.”

God, didn’t that go straight to his dick? Fucking Montparnasse, Enjolras’ opposite and equal, might see these fucking boots. Grantaire was going to do the best goddamn job in the fucking world. Enjolras would look nice in front of that douchebag if it killed him.

He set Enjolras’ second boot aside, and picked up the first boot and the show brush, and _scrubbed._ He heard Enjolras make a startled noise, but since no reprimand followed, ignored it and kept scrubbing. He probably ended up scrubbing the shine off for longer than really necessary before switching boots, but it was fine. It wouldn’t hurt it.

Grantaire decided to breathe on the boots while he polished them, to make them extra shiny. This would be so very distracting later, but he was going to enjoy every goddamn minute of it.

Finally, he had to admit he was done, and he put the rag he’d been using to buff the boots back on the newspaper before kneeling up and crossing his wrists behind his back.

Enjolras paused to admire his newly shined boots, and Grantaire tensely waited for the final judgement.

“I can tell from here you’ve done an incredible job, darling, I very much appreciate this. Thank you.”

Grantaire felt his shoulders relax. “Thank you, sir.”

“Just allow me to inspect them a little closer, and I’ll give you your reward. Scoot closer, dear.”

He scooted up a few inches, as commanded.

“Perfect. Now hold still,” Enjolras said, and placed his boot on Grantaire’s naked shoulder.

Christ, Enjolras, he wanted to say, are you trying to kill me? But he kept silent aside from a whimper, because if he misbehaved, he’d be punished, and he didn’t want to sour this boot thing for Enjolras or himself. He wanted to be good for this, desperately.

“Good boy, hold still.”

Grantaire held as still as he could while Enjolras twisted and turned to inspect his boot. It was shining to perfection, and it smelled divine. Leather and shoe polish was a heady mix, and to add Enjolras’ cologne to it? He was trying very hard to hold still.

Enjolras switched boots and shoulders, and it was all Grantaire could do to contain his arousal down to a whine.

“I know this is difficult for you, puppy, but you’re doing so well. Just a moment longer.”

Grantaire was ready to cry when Enjolras took his boots off of his shoulder. “Please, sir, may I kiss them? Please?”

Enjolras was an indulgent Dom, and nodded. “You may.”

Grantaire dove to the floor and peppered kisses on the toes of Enjolras’ boots, the instep, the outside, the tongue, and twisted himself around until he kissed the heels, too. The leather was smooth under his lips, and he wanted to lick them, but that’s not what Enjolras said he could do, so he didn’t.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Enjolras said. His voice was rough, and when Grantaire reluctantly returned to his kneeling pose, he could see that Enjolras’ eyes were black with lust.

“I want you to suck me off,” he said, and unzipped his pants.

Grantaire obeyed, pulling Enjolras’ underwear down with his teeth to free his dick. He knew how Enjolras liked his blowjobs, and went at it quickly. Enjolras seemed impatient, so he decided to just fucking go for it.

Since he wasn’t reprimanded, and Enjolras was coming down his throat after just a minute, he figured he made the right decision.

“Good boy,” Enjolras said breathlessly, “very good boy. Give me two seconds and I’ll give you your treat.”

Was the boot kissing not his treat?

Enjolras caught his breath, and picked up his boot and put it back on Grantaire’s shoulder. This time, instead of resting it there, he pressed down. Grantaire had no choice but to let it push him to the ground, his legs unfolding until he was sprawled nearly spread eagle.

“Sir?”

“You remember how I said I’d only suck you off on special occasions?”

“Ohhh, my god,” Grantaire blurted, then slapped his hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry sir!”

Enjolras laughed. “You know what? I’ll let that one slide. You’ve done so well today. But don’t expect me to let it slide next time- this is part of your treat, understand?”

“Yes sir!”

Enjolras joined him on the floor, and knelt over his legs. “You can speak freely. I want to hear you.”

“Oh my god, thank you sir, thank you so much-!” he nearly choked when Enjolras put his mouth on his dick. “Christ, thank you, god, I love you so much, Enjolras, I could do this every day, honestly, god just. Take care of you and make you look nice because I love you but you’re a disaster just-”

He did a thing with his tongue which reduced Grantaire to whining and grabbing his own hair to stop himself from yanking on Enjolras’ perfect messy golden locks. Enjolras hated having his hair yanked on.

It didn’t take him long to come, and he distantly heard Enjolras getting up and spitting into the trash can. He came back though, and tugged Grantaire up onto the couch.

.

“So that was very nice,” Enjolras said as he yanked the blanket from the back of the couch to drape it over Grantaire.

Grantaire hummed. His eyes were closed, and he leaned heavily against Enjolras’ shoulder.

“I think this can be a repeatable scene,” Enjolras added. “I was uncertain at first, but now I have a sincere appreciation for boot kinks. Thank you, Grantaire.”

“You’re welcome,” Grantaire mumbled. “You did good. Could maybe be more aggressive. Love you.”

“I love you too, darling. Do you want a glass of water?”

“Cuddles first. Water later.”

“Alright, dear. Cuddles now, water in ten minutes. We can discuss changes to the scene later, probably in the morning. Don’t worry about it for now- unless I did something you didn’t like?”

Grantaire shook his head. “You were great.”

Enjolras smiled and nuzzled Grantaire’s mop of curly hair. “As were you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Enjolras.”


End file.
